


Of Swords & Men (Pretentiously Named Ficlet Sequence)

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim/Bones/Hikaru ficlet trilogy written for for <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/"><b>jim_and_bones</b></a></span>'s New Year's Resolutions commentficfest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Swords & Men (Pretentiously Named Ficlet Sequence)

Fencing Lessons  
Pairings: Kirk/McCoy, Kirk/Sulu UST, McCoy/Sulu UST  
Prompt: [Jim: take up fencing lessons from Sulu.](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/324062.html?thread=10671582&style=mine#t10671582)

"You can do better than this, Kirk," says Sulu disapprovingly, and yeah, Jim can't deny that, as he pants for breath with his hands on his knees, looking up through his lashes at his pissed-off fencing instructor.

It's just that, okay, Hikaru is hot, and when he moves it's dynamic poetry, but Jim's whole crew is hot, his ship's a flying supernova. He could have handled it, except that this morning he and Bones had one hour to make count before he was going on shift and Bones would catch some sleep, and when he looked at Bones all panting and rosy red and debauched he just _knew_ he'd get answers to his questions.

So he asked, "Who'd you want for a threesome?"

And Bones, face half-mashed into the pillow, back long and firm and damp tucked to Jim's front, rumbled, "Your pilot Sulu." And kept on mumbling, that Hikaru's "as crazy as you are but he hides it better," that he's got intense eyes and sculpted shoulders and, well, Bones wants a piece of that as much as Jim does.

He can't stop remembering that now, even under that intense-eyed glare, as Hikaru folds those hard-muscled arms and waits none-too-patiently for Jim to shake out his aching hands and pick up his practice foil. "Clear your mind," he advises as Jim stands up and faces him. "You need to concentrate."

Jim nods, taking a breath, and says, "I'm concentrating," to his instructor, friend and distraction.

****************************

  


Weapons Practice  
Pairings: Kirk/Sulu, McCoy/Sulu discussed  
Prompt: [Jim: arranging that threesome with Hikaru Sulu.](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/324062.html?thread=10674142&style=mine#t10674142)

"That was much better today," Hikaru tells Jim when they're toweling off after the lesson. "I actually felt like I had your attention."

Jim looks up at him with those bright blue eyes, and Hikaru braces for whatever stupid flirtatious comment he'll have to pretend he wasn't hoping for; instead, Jim's mouth gets all confusingly serious, and Hikaru doesn't know what to expect. "Thanks," Jim says, and, "You always have my attention, you know. In fact..." He glances down and up again, and his eyes are huge and luminous. It's ridiculous, and Hikaru can't look away. "You've had my attention for awhile. Bo -- McCoy's, too. So I've been meaning to ask you if you'd like to come over sometime."

Hikaru's mouth drops open, his pulse rushing in his ears. He can't possibly be hearing this right. "Come over?" he echoes stupidly.

"Yeah," says Jim, using those eyes like a fucking _tractor beam_ , or how else did Hikaru end up standing right next to the bench he's sitting on? "For the night. Like, maybe tonight, if you don't have any plans?"

"Seriously." Hikaru is beginning to believe this, but his mouth hasn't caught up to his brain yet.

"Yes, seriously." Jim tilts his head, as if he knows it makes his neck into a lickable arch of muscle. "I'm asking here because -- you're still my instructor right now. And you can absolutely say no, always, no repercussions, we'll just drop it right then."

As if someone could say no to Jim _and_ McCoy, Hikaru's libido gibbers in the back of his mind, as he looks down at his sunshiny captain, anticipating their deliciously surly doctor. "I'd rather say yes," he manages, and Jim's smile is astounding, right up until he stands up and kisses Hikaru and that _redefines_ astonishing.

****************************

  


Crossed Sabres  
 ~~Pairing~~ Threesome: Kirk/McCoy/Sulu  
Prompt: [Bones: confess that craving for threesomes (or DP?)](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/324062.html?replyto=10691294&style=mine)

"I do- _ohh_ ," Leonard moans on the next stroke of Jim's fingers into his throbbingly full ass, "I don't--" He has to stop, his forehead pressed to trembling hard muscle under fine smooth skin, and just pant through the overwhelmed exhilaration until he can _talk_ again, "-- don't know how you _ever_ ," and Hikaru vibrates with laughter inside and against him, down to the ends of his long pilot's fingers stroking Leonard's back, "-- ever made me think this makes sense! _Aaah!_ " as Jim and Hikaru retaliate in perfect flyboy tandem with a reverberating smack to his ass and exquisitely sharp teeth in his ear.

To say nothing of the twitching thrust upwards, a thump of propagating sensation inside him so he clutches Hikaru's sleek hair, clutches around Hikaru's dick, and groans wantonly loudly. Hikaru gasps, "Holy shit, where have you been _hiding_ this?" and thrusts up again.

Jim's voice rings out sharply, "Stay still, Hikaru," and Leonard can feel Jim's hand pushing up under his thigh, gripping and bracing against Hikaru's hip as he pushes those three terrible, wonderful fingers in again, millimeter by millimeter.

"But he's, _homigod,_ I can't even!" Hikaru puffs against Leonard's burning ear, and his cheeks burn to match and he's _right here_ even if he's too wracked to talk. He bears down instead, and Hikaru groans and Jim yelps.

"Jesus, Bones, don't squeeze 'em off." Jim's voice is reedy with laughter and restraint. "Do I have to order you, Lieutenant?"

"Maybe, Captain?" Hikaru's is sly and breathless, and Leonard gasps a shaky laugh into his shoulder and thinks about kissing him, of the incredible overwhelming heat when they'll both finally be inside him, of how they're doing this because Jim got Leonard to admit he's been wanting it. Wanting Hikaru, wanting two men at once, wanting to be overwhelmed.

Jim laughs all the way into kissing Hikaru, pressing every millimeter of his front to Leonard's back, squeezing him sweetly against Hikaru's chest. "Stay still," he whispers, and runs his tongue behind Leonard's ear, over the nerve cluster that makes him squirm so Hikaru quivers with the effort of not moving. "And as for you, Bones," Jim murmurs into Leonard's ear, pushing those fingers into him faster, knocking out a fervent gasp, "You convinced _me_." When he pulls his fingers out this time Leonard shudders in anticipation, clinging to Hikaru and knowing he's about to get what he's been wanting.


End file.
